


What a Stress Relief - P1

by KassieProphet



Series: Ghost Prompts [25]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost B.C.
Genre: Exams, I'm just now realizing this prompt isn't for all the papas, Mentions of Cock Warming, Mostly Fluff, No Smut, Other, Reader-Insert, Stress Relief, Studying, but I already wrote them, college stress, mentions of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassieProphet/pseuds/KassieProphet
Summary: Tumblr Prompts:How would Papa II, Papa III, & Copia comfort and help out their stressed s/o who is dealing with college and studying for their finals?
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader, Papa Emeritus I/Reader, Papa Emeritus II/Reader, Papa Emeritus III/Reader, Papa Emeritus Zero | Papa Emeritus Nihil/Reader, Papa Emeritus/Reader
Series: Ghost Prompts [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536134
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	What a Stress Relief - P1

**Author's Note:**

> Short HCs

**Papa Nihil** : Nihil is not a subtle man. When he sees you surrounded by your notes and textbooks a hairbreadth away from tears, he can only think of what would take all that away. His very first thought (well, after he discounts murder as impractical), is that he’ll just pay off your profs. Everybody wins! You get your A’s without destroying your mental health, and your teachers get a windfall. As you lay face down in a book hoping to learn by osmosis, the thought is  _ tempting _ … but in the end you know you want to make it on your own merit. Nihil thinks you’re making a foolish decision—he’s buying you piece of mind so you can learn better—but he respects your choice. (Lucifer knows his sons could learn a thing or two from you!) So, he just makes sure you take breaks, eat, and brush your hair. You even open your door to find a reluctant Ghouls sighing that he’s to help you with your flashcards. (After he eats the first five, you send him away.) The nicest gesture is that Nihil insists you join him for afternoon riposo—and you do find your brain marginally better ordered after a midday nap.

**Papa I** : Sometimes you often get annoyed at how calm Papa I can be. You’ve yet to hear him raise his voice, even when he’s expressing displeasure at a novice for breaking Abbey treasures. But now—when you’re looking at your notes as if someone else entirely took them, and you’re wishing the important scholarly tome you borrowed from the school library had a Satan-forsaken search function—you’re quite happy to fall into his soothing, dulcet tones. He hands you a cup of tea (that’s always the perfect temperature), and—when you’re finished—he holds your hand as you meditate together. (He calls it worshipping to the Olde One for His gift of clarity, but it’s definitely meditation.) The best, though, is how he takes an active interest in your subjects. It becomes a familiar sight to look for a book or the notes you need, only to find them in his hands as he scrutinizes. Next thing you know he’s come up with a 10-point study plan and is quizzing you himself. _You’d_ push through the night to cram as much as possible, but _he_ insists you get a good night’s sleep—either trundling you into bed himself or having one of his personal Ghouls do it, because: “Sleep is restorative, and you’ll feel better in the morning.” 

**Papa II** : He thinks it’s great you have an interest in— _ what was it again? _ —enough to willingly subject yourself to such torture … ah. Darling, if you wanted to play, why didn’t you just say so? But in all seriousness, Papa II thinks you just need to get out of your head for a while and let him drive. This can be anything from kneeling quietly at his feet while he pets your hair or feeds you; to a fun, light spanking; to warming his cock under his desk; to a full-on session in his playroom. It all depends on just how out of your head you need to be taken—and Papa II is more than happy to try until you find the right one. He even gets an inspired idea to “help” you study—hint: it involves your flashcards and a table full of impact toys. On the chance that you scold him saying that your grades aren’t a game and you don’t have time to indulge him—an action you’re sure is going to earn you a punishment—he’ll just choose a different tract. He’s not his younger brother (romance is a means to and end, not part of the main course), but he knows his after care, and  _ you _ seriously need some study aftercare. He’ll close your books and shut your laptop.  _ That’s enough _ , he’ll chide as he leads you to a bubble bath where he reverently washes your skin. Once he sees the tension rinse off you with the soap, he’ll bundle you in a fluffy robe and make sure you eat and drink before giving you a massage in all your problem areas. He’ll let you sleep just enough before waking you again. No, don’t grump at him—didn’t you say that this was important? Up and at ‘em! You don’t want to fail, do you? He’d be very put out if you did, and don’t you want to please him?

**Papa III** : At first he’s no help at all. You’re trying to study and he’s all, “Lighten up!” “Let’s go out!” “Help me with this prank war!”—until you blow up at him. Your exams are important and you wish he’d respect that and stop trying to distract you! You expect him to slink away like a petulant child, but instead his face just falls and he sighs.  _ Of course _ he respects you going for your degree. You just seemed so … stressed and unhappy, that he thought a little fun could help. This man. You explain to him that while you appreciate the thought, avoiding your studies might be fun, but they’re not going to help you pass. He vows to help you instead of hinder—even if all his ideas on what “help” looks like end in sexy times: A quiz where for every correct answer he takes off an article of clothing! A review where every concept you can explain earns you one orgasm! A promise that for every exam you pass with an A earns you a sex act of your choice. You roll your eyes, but—in the end—he has added some levity to your stressful days. And it is nice when he makes you take breaks so he can massage out your shoulders and ply kisses to your neck. When you’re bleary-eyed and the words are running together, he takes your hand and leads you to a bath scented with rosewater. He makes sure you’re quite comfortable in the V of his legs—and then he turns on the jets. Him washing your hair seems to just be an excuse for him to massage your scalp while he softly sings you into a trance. 

**Copia** : In another Universe, Copia could be so like Papa I—but in this one he’s a nervous empath. He feels your stress and anxiety acutely enough that it puts him in a bad mood. The two of you sure are a pair of grumps that week! But Copia knows this about himself, so he’s good at being about to see past his own feelings. In fact, he may overcompensate! You already have 2, cold, half drunk cups of tea when he brings you a third. You’re trying to write down thematic parallels when your pen skitters across the page because Copia’s snuck up behind you to massage your shoulders. Again. (They already are kinda smarting from the first 3 times.) Next thing you know he’s on his knees, offering you oral sex like you’d be doing him the favor. When you’re not almost knocking an errant tea mug all over your books, you’re putting your hand down on another snack that has seemed to triple. You only ask him to help you study because if he tries to do one more nice thing, you’re literally going to start feeding his Church paperwork to his rats. Eventually, however, Copia suddenly remembers that study and note taking are what he excels in. Once he starts concentrating on something other than you, he is quickly able to parse the material and cater a study plan to what works best to suit you; he’s even able to explain the concepts you don’t understand in a very accessible way. You can’t stop  _ all _ the pampering though—not that you’re complaining about where he puts his mouth or the foot massages.

**Author's Note:**

> [Read Part 2 with the Ghoul/ettes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521126)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [What a Stress Relief - P2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521126) by [KassieProphet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassieProphet/pseuds/KassieProphet)




End file.
